


[Podfic] Rites of Spring

by sisi_rambles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Spring, and a young Fire Lord's thoughts turn to frogs.





	[Podfic] Rites of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rites of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92305) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



Length: 00:03:34

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Rites%20of%20Spring.mp3) (2.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Rites%20of%20Spring.m4b) (1.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
